kierrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Forgotten Ones
The Forgotten Ones are an ancient race that roamed Kierra before the first era. Once there were millions, now only few as war tore them apart and banished them to the void. History When the Forgotten Ones roamed Kierra, where they came from or how they vanished isn't known. What is known is that they are one of the oldest races of Kierra, nearly died out as the last remaining few live an eternal life in the void. It was known that this once great race had advanced technologies that far exceed the current, but all was lost in history, dooming the creature of Kierra to re-invent these technologies. Appearance The Forgotten Ones lost their original appearance ages ago, haven taken the appearance of creatures that roam the worlds these days. The only distinctive differences are their pitch-black eyes and the fact that they wear their marks on their forehead. The Mark Very rarely, a creature from Kierra can be pulled into the void by one of the Forgotten Ones. In here, they will be tested to see if they are worthy of their mark. Each Forgotten One has it's own mark, granting a person certain magical powers he or she otherwise may never have gotten. Each Mark also has it's own effect, where the effect differ between Good, Neutral and Evil, depending on the alignment of the user. Every user can always use the Neutral abilities, but depending on their alignment, they may add Good or Evil to it, or none. Known Forgotten Ones Of the millions of this race that once lived, only eight remain, who are listed below. Elenôr Elenôr, a female Forgotten One who has the appearance of a wood elf. She values nature and animals, going to great lengths to defend and protect those. In order to get her mark, one has to be either very close with nature, or very close with animals, having very good intentions to them and wanting to protect them. After showing this for a long time, she will eventually drag you into the void to speak to you, then, depending on your answers, you will get her mark. Good: Easy taming of animals, enhancing the growth of plants Neutral: The ability to grant and take life, making it able to heal yourself or other using their or your own life force Evil: Easy taming of evil animals (such as spiders and trolls) and the creation of toxic gasses Dryanor Dryanor, a male Forgotten One who looks a lot like a fox-Keidran. This Forgotten One is extremely interested in warmth, and the ability to give and take it. In order to get his mark, you have to entertain him. And since he likes heat, the taking or giving of it, get creative. When you’ve entertained him for long enough, and he thinks you can be even more entertaining with his mark, he will drag you into the void to speak to you. Depending on your behavior, you may get his mark. Good: Aggressively and quickly taking away warmth, being able to form ice and snow at will. Neutral: Slowly and carefully being able to take and give off warmth Evil: The ability to aggressively use warmth to create fire, and control it in order to bend it to the user's will Zar'rok Zar'rok, a male Forgotten One who looks like an Uruk. He is interested in metals and shiny objects. Gaining his mark is quite easy, you will have to build him a shrine, pray to him and offer him something of value that’s either very shiny, or of metal. Good: Being able to liquefy metals in combat, even though this will take a few moments Neutral: Being able to slowly change metals outside of combat, forming them to your will Evil: Being able to make metals fly, even shoot them like an arrow Bloodflare Bloodflare, a female Forgotten One who looks like a drow. She is mainly seen as the outsider of Darkness. She is the twin-sister of Dahriim, yet she is her opposite. Her name was forgotten in history, her magic tainted her to such an extend that no one can remember it anymore, only remember the name Bloodflare. Bloodflare enjoys fear and pain in other, making it unable to use her mark for good. In order to get her attention, cause trouble. At a certain point, reaching a certain point with your evil allignment and being interesting will cause her to drag you into the void, and she will give you her mark, with one limitation, this power cannot be used for good, meaning that if the user turns away from evil, the mark will die out, leaving nothing but a burn that once was the mark. Neutral: Being able to influence dark matter around him, being able to concentrate a large amount of it to create unbreakable objects. Evil: Being able to influence dark matter around the user in smaller amounts, amounts not much smaller than a drip of water. Drawback: The usage of this mark will over time kill the user. Overuse can kill the user faster and faster, making this both a powerful and dangerous mark. Dahriim Dahriim, A female Forgotten One who looks like an High Elf. She's the twin sister of Bloodflare, and the only one who remembers her real name, yet she is too afraid to say it as she would treasure it as her most valuable. Dahriim believes in the protection of the weak, and those loved by others. In order to get her mark, the person would have to be good alignment and be loving enough for her to notice you. Once she decided to give you her mark, she will drag you into the void and will give you her mark, with one limitation, this power cannot be used for evil, meaning that once the person turns away from good, she will lose the mark, leaving but a faint white stain that was once the mark. Good: Being able to heal mortal wounds. Heavy and mortal wounds will use your own life to heal, meaning that you could die while using this. The damage you will take during this will eventually heal itself, taking several days to several weeks. Neutral: Being able to heal minor wounds Drawback: This mark grants the user immortality. Immortality to the extend where you can only die by one of three ways. The first one is overuse when healing mortal wounds. Another is losing the mark when you exceeded your life expectancy and the last one being being killed by those with the mark of Bloodflare. Any other mortal wound will knock them out. They will experience the pain of their wounds throughout this till they wake up again, which will be several days later. Jaelin Jaelin, a male Forgotten One who looks like a southern human. He’s one that is interested in fast thing, he likes to see things go as fast as he possibly can, or when in the right mood, he likes to slow things down, to take a good look at them. In order to get his mark, he must notice you, and you will have to be able to change something in the world, for example, ending the rain of a tyrant, or beginning one. Good: Being able to use the neutral ability at a faster speed and with more precision. Making the user able to stop small projectiles, redirecting them or increasing their speed. Neutral: Being able to slowly increase or decrease the kinetic energy behind a flying object, thus increasing or decreasing the speed on which it moves. Evil: Being able to use the neutral ability at a more aggressive and larger scale, making the user able to move larger objects quicker, changing their direction suddenly Sol Sol, a female Forgotten One who looks like a northern human. She is one who always watched the weather, intrigued by it, the power, the strength and the calmth of it. She enjoys the thunder, obsessed by it the others would say as she learned how to do the same thing from the tips of her fingers, using it to get what she wants. In order to get her mark, one has to be as stubborn as she is. Doing whatever to reach his goals. Once she laid interest in you, and has studied you for a while, she may decide to pull you into the void and grand you the mark. Good:The ability to create thunder and dark clouds above them, making the thunder hit specific spots indicated by the user Neutral: The ability to influence the weather '' ''Evil: The ability to use lightning in a more concentrated form, shooting lightning from your fingertips or even use electricity to move around at a faster speed Azur Azur, a male Forgotten One who looks like a dwarf. He has always been interested by gravity, trying to understand if the sky will be able to fall to the ground and why land creatures cannot reach the sky like birds do. In order to gain his mark, you must share this same interest in gravity as his, or the strong need to be able to influence it. Then he shall drag you into the void, telling you that you must seek one of his shrines and call to him. Once done that, you will receive your symbol. Good: The ability to use telekinesis on objects around you Neutral: The ability to increase and decrease gravity in a limited area Evil: Being able to use telekinesis on people around you Category:Magic Category:Creatures